


Ginny is as good as the boys

by little_alicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beer, Blow Jobs, Cheerleaders, F/M, Football, No Romance, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, at least not for ginny, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_alicorn/pseuds/little_alicorn
Summary: Ginny just hates stereotypes, and she is determined to proof them wrong





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys,  
> this is my first work and I hope you won't be to harsh with me  
> but feel free to write me what you think, or if you found any mistakes, which I'm sure there are plenty...

Awesome, just awesome, that was the only way to describe it. The player on the field, like they were one, their motions, all perfectly combined like one good oiled machinery. And this was just training, how would it be on a game-day? When the whole stadium is cheering for their team, how must it feel like being on the pitch, to throw the ball, to score, she wanted to witness it, the whole feeling, not from the outside, no she wanted to be part of the game. To be part of the team.

Ginny knew she was good, hell she was more then good. Back in her childhood she always watched her brothers play, if she was lucky they would permit her to play with them, of course she never got the ball, she was only allowed to be in the field so they were an even number of players. But she got to know the rules, the moves, the way they spoke on the field.  
And sometimes she would be able to snuck out in the night or when everyone was busy and she was alone at home, she would take the ball throw it, she trained all by herself, got fit, could throw farther and harder then all of her brother even better then Charlie who was the quarterback at his college.  
But no one knew, it was her little secret.

***

Harry was at his training when he first saw the flaming red hair but she was to far away to recognize. After that he saw it at every trainings session, sometimes saw it also in the hallway when, right before the girl vanished behind a door or corner. He was curious, she wasn’t one of those cheering girls that looked like they could be fainting every time he looked at the, no she wasn’t here for the players that’s for sure. 

***

Maybe she should be a cheerleader, at least she could be near the field but she knew that she would hate it, those tiny outfits, the bright smiley like they were some kind of happy-bunny.  
But she needed to stay fit, so she decided she could at least go to the try-out.  
The try-outs were in the gym and just like Ginny had feared, all those girls looked like little barbie-dolls. With perfect make-up and those shitty poufs an their head.  
Of course she was the last to participate, when she entered the hall, the boss-cheerleader, or what do these minions call her?- Cheer-captain? Nonetheless, Ginny performed the given choreography and by the looks the others gave her she had done well because they looked like vipers ready to shoot their venom. But to Ginnys surprise the cheer-captain, a girl with blonde locks and a dreamy look on her face, was jumping out of her chair and applauded Ginny, she gave her hug and just said: „that was lovely!!! Welcome to the team Ginny, I am luna and I think we are going to be best friends, I can feel those things and you have an amazing aura!“ With this words she gave Ginny her pompoms an outfit an a schedule of their trainings sessions and was out of the door, leaving a stunned Ginny behind. The other girls just gratulated her, those that were also in the team wished her a nice weekend and those who weren’t, just gave her an odd look. Soon she was standing alone in the gym. 

***

The next time he saw the girl again she wasn’t one of the visitors anymore, she was wearing sport shorts and an oversized hoody with a lion an its front, the school mascot, from their college, Griffindor. She looked like she wanted to train with the cheerleaders but that couldn’t be possible, she was one of those girls that hated to be anything that could be considered girly. Of course he had never spoken one word with her but you could see it in the way she behaved.  
But when the cheerleader began their training, she joined them and wow she was good!  
„Potter!! Don’t make big eyes on the girls! You have also training!“  
„Sure Wood, sorry“, Harry mumbled and focused back on his own training but he couldn’t focus on anything else, then the hot red-haired girl. 

***

A few weeks had passed by, since Ginny made it in the team and she had to admit she really loved it, it was hard work, she was sure non of the footballers could keep up with them. They even had tournaments for cheerleaders but of course nobody gave a shit about it, even after they had won, everybody just thought they were here to cherish the crowd. But that was college. Boys always seem to get all the appreciation for their achievements and girls it seemed like their biggest proved should be to look pretty! Ugh she hated this.  
„ Hey Gin, you want to go to the frat Party after the big game tonight? The Psi Delta boys always throw the best partys and they are even better when they win! I know they will win, the stars are bright today!“, Luna smiled at her, as if this was a totally normal statement, but for Luna it really was and Ginny knew better then to doubt her. Until know she had never witnessed one of Lunas statements to be wrong, even her prediction that the two will become best friends was true, they even were roommates now. „And you don’t think it could be possible they win because of their star Quarterback?“ Everyone knew about him, he was every girls wet dream, Harry Potter, the boy with the green eyes and the messy hair. He was the youngest Quarterback the college ever had, normally freshmen aren’t even allowed to try out, but by hazard he made it in the team and very game he played, they won. Now he is a sophomore and no longer knew, but the still the best player this college has ever seen.  
„So you will come?“ Luna urged „ you haven’t been to a party since I know you! You need to have a little fun.“ 

„I just don’t like to be all dressed up and to cherish these jocks even after the game, you know I hardly like to do it during the game“

„Oh come on Gin, you don’t have to be their fan girl No. 1, we will go there to have fun and for the booze.“  
„Okay, okay I will go with you but I won’t wear a dress!“ 

„You don’t have to if you do not want, but pleas can I do your hair and make-up, that could be so much fun!!“ 

„ugh I hate you“ 

„no you love me“, said Luna with a big grin and kissed Ginny on her cheek before she run of into their room to get their bags for the Game.

***

He wasn’t nervous, no not at all. This wasn’t his first game. Only the first with a very cool, not to mention hot cheerleader, he couldn’t stop think about.  
He needed to focus on the game, maybe she will be at the afterparty… No, she never was at any party he had been to. Maybe he could ask her if she wanted to come? Wouldn’t that be a little creepy? He had never spoken a word to her, she wouldn’t even know who he was. 

The cheerleader were already in position when he was walking out on the field, there were only five minutes left till the game would start, it was know or never. When he saw the flaming hair he was so distracted that he stumbled over his own feet and nearly knocked her over.  
„Bloody hell!“  
„Oh my god, I am so sor-“, he nearly shouted at her, when she looked up and he looked in the most beautiful face he had ever seen, she had amazing eyes and her whole face was covered I freckles, she had a little nose, that looked like it could belong to a greek goddess, and her lips, her lips were just perfekt, he just kept staring at the until her lips formed into a cocky grin.  
„you alright?“, who? Oh shit, she meant him, he shared his head and looked back into her eyes.  
„Yeah, ehm, Sorry,I.. I should go back to play, I think“,she looks at him, a little curious, perfect, he had already made a fool out of himself in less then two minutes. He already turned around, when he thought about it, maybe it wasn’t that bad he could still ask her. He faced her again with his best charming smile.  
„Maybe I could make it up to you with a drink later at he party?“, he winked and turned back to the field, one minute until the game started.  
„Okay“, it was so quiet he nearly overheard it, but he was sure she had said it, for the rest of the game he was grinning like an idiot, but he played his best play since start of the season. All his teammates clapped him on the back and gratulated him for the play, but that doesn’t matter, she was coming to the party.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party

Although she had already planned to go to the party, she now had a reason more to go, Harry Potter. He would also be there, yeah of course he would, it is his frat, he is the star quarterback that had won the game, but still. It felt like he wanted Ginny to be there, she knew that was childish to think, he just wanted to be nice, everyone knew he like girls like Cho, the it-Girls, also cheerleader, but more girly and they watched him as if he was a god or something.  
Ginny wasn’t a girl to crush about the heartthrob number one of the school, she alway went for the normal boys like Dean or Neville, they were cute and they never hurt her, but that was also part of the problem, they were to nice, they didn’t want to lose Ginny, and therefore would always do what she wanted and never said what they would like.

After they showered Luna begun todo Ginnys hair and Make-up, when Ginny looked in the mirror she was positive surprised, Luna had gone for a natural look and only put accents to her high cheekbones and her eyes. Her hair was in natural waves, also very natural, but still a littler glam than she would normally do. „Thank you Luna“, she hugged her friend and got dressed. Shed decide to wear a black tight jeans and a black crop-top with her black lace bra under it.   
Luna was wearing a bright floral summer dress with her hair in a messy bun and her favorite glittery glasses. The party had already started when they arrived, everybody hat a red solo cub in their hand and sure enough someone also shoved one in Ginnys hand. 

***

The party was already an our on, when he saw her, she looked gorgeous! Her jeans fittet so well that there wasn’t much left to the imagination, she had a toned belly, he was sure that she would have a six pack if she would flex her muscles, but she doesn’t looked a tiny bit bulky, no she just looked perfect and Harry had to look the other way to stop the bulge in his trousers to grow, he wasn’t fifteen anymore, a girls body shouldn’t have this effect on him.  
He took his red cup and filled another one with some bowle that all the girls loved and made his ay towards her and gave her the cup.  
She took it and drunk a few sips before she looked up and recognized him, she smiled, good god, why must she have such a perfect smile?! That was just not fair. She looked in her cup and made a disgusted face, but drowned the rest of it in two gulps. He looked at her amused. „What?“ She asked „I hate this stuff.“ She then laughed and thanked him.

***

There is nothing more disgusting then bowle, but he couldn’t knew that, everyone else loved it.  
She looks around until her eyes fell to the corner of the room where a beer-pong table stood, her eyes widened and without another thought she took Harrys arm and led him to the table, of course it was already occupied with some of the jocks. As there eyes fell on Ginny they laughed, one of them smiled and said to her „you wanna play young lady? Aren’t you one of the Cheerleaders? Do you even know how to play this?“, Ginny just rolled her eyes, Jocks, but two can play that game. She put on her most innocent smile and looked at him thru her long eyelashes „I’m Ginny, and I would love to play, maybe you could show me how?“ The sick grinned as if Christmas and Easter were on the same day, he thought this would be an easy game. „course Ginny, I am Blaise, what you say one on one? If I win you must giver me a kiss, if you win, what do you want if you win?“ He laughs at this statement as if he thought victory was already his, but Ginny only smiled, „If I win your whole team must wear cheerleader uniforms and support us on our next tournament, tomorrow.“ She reached her hand out to seal the deal. Blaise just looked at her in amusement then looked back to his friends the all laughed and nodded, when Blaise turned around his grin grew even wider, he took her hand and shook it „ready for your kiss?“

***

What was going on? Harry was just confused, ginny couldn’t really believe she could beat Blaise, even if she could score he could to and he would drink her under the table. He wanted to say something, that it would be unfair because ginny is a girl and couldn’t drink the same amount of beer then Blaise, but Ginny shot him al glare and filled her cups just the same high as Blaise.  
They threw a penny about who started because Ginny didn’t want to take the girls-start-bonus.  
So Blaise started, and the first throw was a hit, of course. Everybody looked at Ginny, but she just shrugged her shoulders and downed her cup in a few seconds, all people that started to gather around the table just stared at her because that, that was really impressive.

***

She poured her first cup rather fast, she was aware that this wasn’t really ladylike but that was never really her thing, fuck stereotypes. She took the little ball and threw it, hit, perfect in the cup. Blaise just mumbled something about beginner and luck before he also poured his cup. When the next throw also was a hit. He just grinned hat her, he thought the second cup wouldn’t be as easy for her but she proofed him wrong and downed it. Threw and hit. Blaise just shook his head and poured his drink. Neither of them failed a cup, the whole party was looking at the game by now, but Ginny was to focused to recognize, Blaise had only one to go because he had started but ginny had two to go, she knew that Blaise would hit the next throw, therefore she had only one chance „ right corner with closed eyes, and you have to drink both“ She stated. „go ahead Weasley, I am ready for the kiss when you are“ Ginny simply winked at him and closed her eyes. Sh had done this shot thousands of times, she already knew it would hit, but Blaise still underestimated her, even after she hadn’t failed one shot. Therefore it wasn’t a big surprise for her to hear the little ball plop into the cup and to see Blaise astonished face, she just took her last cup and said „ Good luck next time, I hope you like skirts“.

 

„Wow Ginny that was awesome!“, that was Harry, he gratulated her even if her victory meant he must wear a skirt tomorrow, she smirked at that thought.  
„Thank you“, she said and made a little curtsey.  
„Hey Gin“, came a dreamy voice through the loud music „Gin come with me, oh and you to Harry, they play truth or dare in one of the rooms upstairs, but I don’t want to play alone, pleaseeee.“  
Ginny rolled her eyes at Luna, normally she would say no, but the alcohol seemed slowly to kick in, so she heard herself say „Yeah, why not.“

***

Now he was sitting between Luna and Ginny in a circle in Blaise room, together with Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Neville, Hannah, Seamus and a few more.  
Pansy seemed to be the unofficial host of the game, course when everyone was settled she started to speak: „ Draco, close the door, we don’t need any witnesses and first rule is, what happens here stays here. Second rule you are not allowed to use truth or dare three times in a row and you are only allowed one time to forfeit, everybody understood?“ When all nodded she smiled and clapped in her hands as to say, lets go.  
„Neville, truth or dare“

„uhm… truth?“

„of course neville would chose truth“

„he is allowed to do so Draco!“

„ Of course he is Hermione, I am just saying it was obvious, but okay, truth it should be. Hm.. okay to whom was your first kiss?“  
He looked nervous around the room until he looked at Ginny, then he looked back to Draco ha squeaked „G..Ginny“ now all eyes were on Ginny but she just looked at them and said. „what? Its not like it was yesterday, we know each other since school.“   
That seemed to settle it.

„okay, Pansy truth or dare?“ Neville asked.

„Dare Longbottom, bring it up.“

„I dare you to make with out Ginny“, Pansy grinned and crowned to Ginny.

„Hey there beauty“ Ginny just laughed and closed the distance between her and Pansy. Harry was so close he could see, that she wasn’t doing half things, she really made out with Pansy, with tongue and all. He could hear the moan that escaped Pansy when Ginny sucked at her bottom lip and searched for entrance in her mouth. After a minute or five, Harry couldn’t say, he was to fascinated that he lost track of time, Pansy let go of Ginny and took a deep breath „Holy shit Ginny, you really go all in“, she laughed and leaned back.

„Okay, truth or dare Blaise“

„Truth“

„Oh come on… fine, hm… when was the last time you got a boner in public“

„Really? Thats just unfair…“

„why?“

„your male out session was just to hot, what do you think, why I didn’t choose dare?“

„Are you serious, you just have a boner?“

„Can we leave it for know? Ginny truth or dare?“

„Dare, course I don’t have a boner I need to cover“

„Shut up, I wont be the only on, course I dare you to do a lap dance striptease for Harry“  
The whole circle whoed, and ginny was just so tipsy, she doesn’t really care.

***

Soon enough Harry was placed on a chair and Pansy had turned on a song, to do the show for.  
Ginny seated herself on Harrys lap. Her arms placed around his neck and she slowly begun to roll her hips in his laps. She turned around so her beck was to him an her ass directly over his crotch. She rolled her hips a few times and let her arms wander from Harrys shoulders over his perfect torso and abs, she could feel beneath his shirt. Slowly she led go of his body and started to touch her own body, her hands roaming over her flat stomach und her shirt and slowly taking of her shirt, so she now was sitting only in her jeans and her bra on Harrys lap, never stopping rolling her hips, she could feel how Harry grow stiff underneath her, and she also fehlet why. There sure was a bulge pressing against her ass, and a rather large one to. Ginny decided to realize the poor boy and got off him, mad a bow to the stunned circle and put her shirt back on.   
Blaise let out a low whistle and excused himself to the bathroom.

***

Harry also searched for his letterman to cover his growing erection he excused himself and went to his own room, heavy breathing he locked the door and let him self fall on the bed.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Harry gets some company

***

He still could hear the party music but the party didn’t mattered to him in this moment, the only thing he could think of, where Ginnys hands all over his body, how she touched him, explored him and how she had felt on top of him. This feeling was amazing, it was like nothing he had experimented before. Sure he had had some girlfriends he also already had sex but when Ginny had touched him it was different. Her touch was soft and it just felt right.  
He wished he had stayed in the room, got the chance to maybe kiss her, to experience what Pansy had experienced with her. Feel her lips against his own, when her mouth open for his tongue to explore her mouth, maybe she will moan for him, grind her hips against his bulge.   
He only recognized he was touching himself when some knocked on the door.

***

„Oi Ginny, that was quite a show, you busted made two man excuse themselves“, Pansy nearly fell on the floor because of her laughing, her whole body was shaking. Ginny just gave her a grin and said „well, im a Natural.“

They played for a few more minutes, but it just got bring without the two boys. Draco and Hermione were making out in one corner and Neville and Hannah were googling each other.  
„Gross guys, Hermione get you two a room and for fucks sake Neville do you need an invitation?“, Ginny just said before shaking her head and leaving the room, she wondered where Harry went, the bathroom where empty and so where the other rooms on the floor. When she reached the last room she saw the sign hanging on the door „Harry J. Potter- Cupboard under the Stairs“ strange she thought, must be an insider in the fraternity. She tried to open the door but it was locked, then she eavesdrop some muffled sounds out of the room, she could swear she heard her own name. Could it be what she thought it would be? The famous Harry Potter, was jacking himself of to the thought of her Ginny Weasley? She smirked when she knocked on the door, no need to do it all by himself. 

***

Who could be knocking, normally if a room is locked at a party, everybody would assume that a pair wants to be alone, now curious he wandered to the door, trying to readjust his erection so it would not e that obvious what he had done in his room. When he opens his door his heart was setting out for a few seconds, there she was, Ginny, he hoped she couldn’t read his thoughts about all the dirty stuff he was thinking and had done while he thought of her. But he had no such luck, he could see it in her face, this grin that frankly was screaming -I know what you did in here-  
But she doesn’t seem offended, she just looked down at Harrys private parts and her grin widened. „You are a naughty little boy, aren’t you Harry James Potter? Where you just in the room, pleasing yourself, during a party?“ He winced, her voice was scolding, but in an erotic way, god it was getting really hot in his room. She made a few steps into his room and closed the door begun her, locking it again. She turned around to face him „what were you thinking about? My little lap dance? Oh Harry, you could get so much more than that.“ With these words she took her top of again and even if it was the second time tonight it still took Harrys breath away, she was perfect, She had a flat stomach but her breast were looking soft and he just wanted to take her bra off and cup his hands around them. Again she seemed to be able to read his mind because she just shoved him onto the bed and took her bra off. „You are allowed to touch me Harry, didn’t know I needed to say you that“ she laughed, but her laugh quickly turned int moans as Harry began to kiss her, it was a deep one, one that let them breathless. He begun to kiss her neck, sucking at her skin until he left a mark there, Ginny just groaned and began to free Harry from his own clothes. When he only were in his boxers she also took her jeans off and crawled on top of him she kissed his neck and trailed down his abs with her tongue, sucking and twirling at his nipples until he moaned her name. She continued her way downwards und hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, taking them off.   
She sucked in her breath at sight of his erection already slick with precome, he was big, bigger as she had thought, he even was bigger than any boy she was with. She just dropped her head and took the head of his dick in her mouth, she heard Harry taking a sharp breath. That only encouraged her in twirling her dong along his cock and than taking him in, as far as she could, the head of his cock was already reaching the back of her throat but he was still not completely buried inside her. She just bobbed her head a few times not drawing him near the edge. Than she took her mouth off of his dick and looked in Harrys wide eyes, his pupils blown for lust, she winked at him and took a condom out of her jeans pocket on the floor.

***  
Fuck she was amazing, she just took what she wanted and used him for her own pleasure, it was so hot. It came to Harrys mind when she got the condom out of her pocket, she had been planning this, she came to this fucking party with the intention to fuck someone, or maybe to fuck him, he didn’t know but he also didn’t mind.   
She was a true magician with her tongue he thought he could come only with the thought of her doing this. But she had different plans form him, she rolled the condom on his hard dick and finally stepped out of her own panties. She looked so sexy he had to touch her his fingers finding their way to her hot and already wet entrance. Before he slid his fingers into her entrance he played with her clit, rolled it between his fingers and begun to rubbing it slightly caressing it with his fingers, she groaned and it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard it gave him the encouragement to slid two fingers into her while his thumb was still rolling against the little pearl.   
She begun tu trust her hips unto his fingers as he finger fucked her, but it seemed to be not enough for her, she took his hand and brought it to her mouth licking her own wetness from his fingers before she leaned in to kiss him.  
While she kissed him she took hold of his cock and pressed it against her entrance, lining herself up to slowly slide down on it. It was a glorious feeling to be finally in her completely buried in her warmth.

***

He was filling her up and she felt complete she startet to roll her hips and to clench the muscles around his dick inside her. He moaned and reached up to her breasts twirling her nipples until they wer hard und sensible, it felt great.  
She began to move up and down on Harrys cock each time drawing an equally satisfying moan out of his mouth. While she was riding him and rocking her hips each thrust deeper and deeper he his hands travelled down again and found their way to her clit, where he rub it an rolled it, it was a whole new experience. She knew she came closer to her climax with every trust and every flick of his talented fingers, he was rubbing faster and faster until Ginny screamed his name and collapsed on his chest, her thighs still shaking from her climax but she kept rolling her hips and led Harry through his own orgasm, his finger buried deep in her hips, she was sure he would left some fingerprint shaped marks there, but she doesn’t mind, she was to high, this was the best sex she had in a long time. As she rolled down from him she giggled and thought that of course mister star quarterback would also be great in bed, how could be any different? 

 

***

He fell asleep short after his fuck with Ginny, when he woke up he turned around in the thought of seeing a freckled red haired girl lying beside him, but no such luck, she was not here. Of course not, she hadn’t had any feelings for her it was just a fuck, just like the boys would sleep with any girl, just because they could. Ginny Weasley was truly one of a kind and he hoped she would use him some time again.  
But for know he had to find a cheerleader-uniform to redeem the bet fault Blaise had caused him, maybe some time came early as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first I wanted Ginny to become part of the football team, because lets be serious she would kick all their asses,   
> but at second thought Ginny isn't one to let a challenge on the way, so she will fight for the equality of the sports.
> 
> maybe I will write about the "some time" in the future or I will start a prequel about Hermione and Draco, about what happened during and especially after truth or dare ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you would like and how do you liked or disliked this chapter 
> 
> \- alicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Harry seems to enjoy what Ginny does to him, I wonder how long he will stay alone in that room


End file.
